grimmpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
La Llorona
thumb|318px La Llorona ou A Mulher Chorando é um fantasma que seqüestra três crianças a cada Dia das Bruxas e os afoga, na esperança de que as sacrifícando possa ter seus filhos de volta, que ela também afogou. Ela normalmente rapta as crianças a partir de três pontos diferentes ao longo de um rio. Ela, então, os afoga à meia-noite do dia 01 de novembro no ponto de encontro dos três rios (o abraço do rio). Sua natureza permanece incerta para os Grimm que estudaram ela. Ela faz isso a pelo menos 500 anos, já um Grimm espanhol, que viajou com Cortez, tentou caçá-la, em 1519, (no entanto, ele escreveu que era velha história contada pelos nativos, o que implica que ela tinha ela faz isso a muito mais tempo) ele aparentemente falhou e morreu, já que foi o ultimo registro de seu Diário Grimm. thumb|left|120px|Abraço do rioTodo ano ela sequestra três crianças, ela viaja de estado em estado, no Novo México em 2007, depois Texas, Colorado, até que em 2012 ela chegou a Portland. Ela possui vários poderes sobrenaturais, é capaz de se teletransportar de um lugar para outro em um piscar de olhos e levar os outros com ela, possui poderes hipnóticos sob as crianças e também possui uma grande força, visto que conseguiu matar um Grimm e ter passado por um dificil combate com Nick. Ela é estudada por Grimms a séculos, visto que há uma seção inteira sobre ela no Diário, com vários autores e em diversas línguas diferentes. É possível que ela seja é a primeira criaturas que não fosse Wesen que os Grimms encontraram. Em Portland, ela fracassou em seu ritual já que Nick salvou as crianças e aparentemente a afogou no rio fazendo-a desaparecer, seu estado desde então é desconhecido. Citação do Diário "Three children were taken from the village on All Souls' Eve. The men pulled their bodies from the river, all of them drowned. I have been told of a woman that steals the children of the villagers and drowns them on All Souls' Eve. The Locals say she is trying to exchange their children for her own dead children, whom she lost to the river many years ago." "Having joined Cortes and his expedition, we have now moved on to Veracruz. This is where I came in contact with the woman in the river. There are many stories of her and the children she has taken. I did not believe them at first, but I set out tonight to find out--find out for sure. If I am right, I will return with her head. If I am wrong, I may not return at all." "Three children were kidnapped from their parents a few days before All Souls' Eve. All the parents said they saw a crying woman taking their children to a path down river. These innocents were found drowned on All Souls' Day, their lives lost in the river's embrace. We have to kill this evil woman." Tradução livre Três crianças foram retiradas da aldeia na véspera de Finados. Os homens puxaram seus corpos do rio, todas se afogaram. '' ''Disseram-me de uma mulher que rouba os filhos dos moradores e os afoga no dia dos Finados. '' ''Os moradores dizem que ela está tentando trocar as crianças por seus filhos mortos, a quem ela perdeu para o Rio há muitos anos. '' ''Tendo regressado a Cortes e sua expedição, estamos agora indo para Veracruz. Este é o lugar onde eu vim entrar em contato com a mulher no rio, há muitas histórias dela e das crianças que ela levou. Não acho que serei o primeiro a tentar isso, mas me propus hoje à noite a descobrir a verdade. Descobrirei com certeza, se estou agindo certo, voltarei com a sua cabeça, se estou agindo errado, não voltarei. "Três crianças foram sequestradas de seus pais poucos dias antes do Eva de Finados . '' ''Todos os pais disseram que viram uma mulher chorosa levando seus filhos a um caminho para baixo do rio . '' ''Esses inocentes foram encontrado afogado no Dia de Finados , e as suas vidas perdidas no abraço do rio . '' ''Temos que matar essa mulher do mal ". |- | style="text-align:center;"|Atriz: Angela Alvarado Rosa |} Categoria:Não-Wesen